Serena Potter
by Serena Moon Metempsychosis
Summary: Serena le sait : aimer l'ennemi juré de son frère comportera des obstacles. Elle n'espère pas mener Drago Malefoy vers la lumière puisqu'elle-même vit dans les ténèbres. Peut-être est-ce même lui qui va la sauver ...
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Ceci est la première fan-fiction que j'écris. L'idée à germée dans mon esprit il y a un moment déjà, mais malheureusement je ne connaissait pas encore réellement les fanfic et donc cette possibilité d'écrire sur une histoire déjà existante !

Je vous raconte : je suis partie deux mois à Madrid, et j'ai sous-estimé ma consommation de romans. Deux semaines passent et là BOUM ! Je n'ai plus rien à lire. Et c'est là que je me dis que j'aurais bien relu les Harry Potter, parce que ce sont les livres de mon enfance, les premiers romans que j'ai lu ... Je file à la Fnac rayon romans en français et j'achète les 3 premiers HP, que je dévore en quelques jours. Je retourne donc à la fnac, et je me décide à acheter L'enfant Maudit, que je n'avais pas encore lu (bon, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur mon avis de la pièce). Et bon au final il a bien fallut que je me réfrène, parce que les livres ça coute cher, et que au final, les HP, je les ai déjà tous chez moi, en France. Je décide donc par hasard à chercher une petite fanfic sans trop y croire. C'est là que ça commence. Je tombe sur « 25 jours pour rendre heureux Drago Malefoy » de Loufoca Granger. Et comment dire … J'ai du dévorer la majorité de ses fanfic le mois qui a suivit.

J'ai donc décidé de me lancer, et d'écrire ma propre fanfic moi aussi ! Alors Loufoca, je t'admire parce que tu arrive à écrire au fur et à mesure de longues fanfic, mais moi je n'arrive pas à faire comme ça. Tout simplement parce que la moindre idée peux se pointer dans mon esprit et là je dois changer pleins de passages. J'ai toujours besoin de recul sur mes écrits pour présenter quelque chose de qualité. Donc j'ai travaillé sur cette fic pendant un bon moment avant de la poster.

Quelques précisions :

\- J'ai beau adorer les Dramione, mon histoire n'en est pas une. Parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire sur Hermione tout simplement, elle est trop parfaite à mes yeux telle qu'elle est écrite par J. et quand j'écris de son point de vue j'ai l'impression de la dénaturer. Je ne prendrait donc pas le risque, et puis qu'elle soit avec Ron ne me dérange pas.

\- J'ai remarqué que Harry passait systématiquement pour un con dans les Dramione, et c'est vrai qu'on y tombe souvent haha ! Donc j'ai essayé de ne pas trop le faire passer pour un crétin ...

\- Je suis d'accord avec Rowling quand elle dit que Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il est lâche, vicieux ... Et pourtant ! Clairement, ce ne sera pas totalement le même que dans les romans.

\- Ma fanfic s'inscrit dans l'histoire originale, j'ai simplement ajouté un personnage : Serena Potter, la sœur jumelle de Harry.

\- Les évènements mélangent des scènes des romans ET des films. Quand j'emprunte une phrase originale, je la met en italique.

\- Ce premier chapitre est très descriptif pour poser l'histoire.

Donc cette fic je l'aime, c'est mon histoire à moi, mon ajout personnel à la saga ! Même si je me suis tirée les cheveux pour que tout concorde, que ce soit qualitatif, et que ça ne tombe pas dans la mièvrerie, ça reste ma première et sûrement seule fanfiction que j'ai écris. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ...

Disclaimer : seuls l'histoire et Serena sont à moi, le reste est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Aigle et Serpent

Harry et Serena Potter s'avançaient sur le quai 9 ¾.

La fumée sortait de la vieille locomotive et le quai était bondé de familles qui s'étreignaient, de chouettes qui piaillaient dans leurs cages et d'adolescents qui riaient et couraient.

Ils étaient suivis du parrain de Serena, Remus Lupin, ainsi que d'Hermione Granger, Sirius Black et la famille Weasley. Ils avaient passé la fin des vacances d'été au 12, Square Grimmaurd chez le parrain de Harry, Sirius, et ils s'apprêtaient à entrer en 5e année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sirius (sous sa forme de chien pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse), Remus, Molly et Arthur, la petite bande monta dans le train et Serena se rendit dans le wagon réservé aux préfets avec Ron et Hermione. Dans le couloir, les élèves discutaient, tiraient leurs valises et achetaient des confiseries à la vieille sorcière aux bonbons. Certains s'entraînaient déjà à jeter des sorts.

Serena Potter, malgré qu'elle soit connue du monde sorcier entier, était une jeune fille discrète et mystérieuse. Lorsqu'elle avait un an, ses parents avaient été assassinés par un mage noir du nom de Voldemort. Seuls Serena et son frère jumeau Harry avaient survécus : lorsque Lily Potter s'était sacrifiée pour que Voldemort ne tue pas son fils, son acte d'amour avait protégé le garçon et détruit partiellement le seigneur des ténèbres. Les jumeaux avaient été séparés – pour les protéger leur avait-on dit.

Harry avait été confié à la famille Dursley, Pétunia Dursley étant la sœur de Lily Potter. Les Dursley étaient des moldus et détestaient la magie, par conséquent ils détestaient également leur neveu qui n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus heureuses.

Serena quant à elle avait eu plus de chance : confiée à Newt Scamander, auteur de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , et sa femme Tina, elle avait grandit dans une grande maison du Dorset, entourée d'animaux et de plantes en tous genres.

Quand Harry avait tout ignoré de l'univers magique et de sa célébrité jusqu'à ses 11 ans, Serena avait été élevée tout en sachant ce que le nom Potter signifiait. Elle avait rencontré son frère à leur entrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et, même si cela leur avait prit du temps, ils avaient fini par s'apprivoiser et s'entendaient relativement bien, en grande partie grâce à la forte amitié que Serena avait noué avec Hermione Granger.

A leur arrivée dans la grande salle, Serena parti s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle en compagnie d'Anthony Goldstein. Ce dernier était un lointain cousin de Tina et était souvent venu rendre visite aux Scamander lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il était également le préfet des Serdaigle cette année.

Ils échangèrent quelques souvenirs d'enfance mais très vite, l'attention de Serena fut détournée par des acclamations à la table des Serpentard : Drago Malefoy avait rejoint ses amis. Elle croisa le regard du jeune homme et détourna immédiatement les yeux, réprimant difficilement un sourire.

 **oOo**

Drago Malefoy ne pu retenir un petit sourire amusé en observant Serena. La connaissant, elle avait du mal à ne pas le regarder. Serena Potter troublée, par un garçon qui plus est, c'était un spectacle à ne pas manquer. L'année commençait bien.

Drago avait commencé à sérieusement s'intéresser à elle en 3e année, le jour où elle avait envoyé Crabbe valser à l'autre bout de la serre en botanique (il l'avait cherché) pendant leur cours commun avec les Serdaigle. La jeune fille avait ensuite faillit attraper le vif d'or avant lui au match de Quidditch opposant leurs deux maisons, et même s'il avait réussit à la devancer, il avait trouvé son style impressionnant sur son Éclair de Feu.

Mais c'était le jour de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il avait comprit que son attirance était réciproque.

Ce jour-là, Serena s'était assise au premier rang dans l'arène, surement pour être aux premières loges lors de la prestation de son frère. Lui s'était deux rangées au dessus d'elle, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient bousculé les élèves assis-là, provoquant des exclamations furieuses. Avec un sourire satisfait, il avait croisé les bras de manière désinvolte et croqué dans sa pomme. Il avait baissé les yeux et vu que la jeune fille le regardait, avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Il l'avait observée tout en continuant de manger sa pomme lorsqu'elle s'était envolée de sa main pour atterrir dans celle de Serena. La Serdaigle l'avait alors fixé d'un air de défi et mordu allègrement dans le fruit. Hypnotisé par cet acte de pure rentre-dedans, il n'avait pu dégager son regard des yeux bleus intenses.

Il avait finalement mit ses pensées en application au bal de noël qui avait suivi. La jeune fille y était allée au bras de Terry Boot, et lui était accompagné de Pansy Parkinson. Il s'était surpris à avoir encore envie d'elle dans sa robe rouge, avec son bustier qui épousait ses courbes et ses longs cheveux noirs remontés en chignon dont quelques mèches folles se dégageaient. Elle était éblouissante ce soir là, et c'était l'image d'elle qu'il gardait constamment en tête. Alors, lorsqu'il avait remarqué les nombreux regards qu'elle lui lançait, il ne s'était plus posé de question.

Il avait profité de l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui : prendre sa sœur à Potter. Et puis, contrairement au balafré, Serena n'avait pas une tête à claque. Elle était même très belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ses quelques taches de rousseur qui soulignaient ses yeux bleus en amande. Et il s'était même prit à aimer les quelques excentricités qu'elle se permettait en tant que Serdaigle, comme son ruban bleu dont elle se servait pour s'attacher les cheveux et autres accessoires toujours aux couleurs de sa maison.

Ce soir là, lorsque la majorité des élèves étaient montés se coucher et alors qu'il était assis sur un banc de glace accompagné de sa bande, il avait profité d'un moment où Serena n'était pas en compagnie de Boot pour se diriger vers la sortie en la frôlant au passage, accompagné d'un regard entendu. Elle l'avait suivi de loin hors de la salle, jusque dehors. Il avait dépassé les bosquets de sapins où il avait d'ailleurs surpris la championne de BeauxBâtons en compagnie d'un Serdaigle en train de se bécoter, et au détour d'un mur du château il l'avait saisie, plaqué contre un mur, et s'était laissé allé à l'envie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Lorsque le banquet fut fini, il dut en tant que préfet accompagner les élèves de première année à la salle commune des Serpentard et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Serena faire de même : il allait pouvoir faire des rondes avec elle et ainsi passer du temps ensemble publiquement sans éveiller les soupçons.

Après avoir rempli ses devoirs de préfets auprès des premières année, Drago se précipita jusqu'au sommet du château, dans la tour d'astronomie. C'était là que lui et Serena avaient l'habitude de se retrouver l'année dernière et il savait que la jeune fille l'y attendait. Et effectivement elle était là, appuyée contre la rambarde. Elle tourna la tête et se dirigea lentement vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il lui caressa la joue.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Pour ton anniversaire.

Il lui tendit un paquet. Elle déchira l'emballage et resta bouche bée.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Drago … C'est … magnifique.

La chaine en argent brillait comme des diamants. Le pendentif était composé d'une forme d'hirondelle en nacre, et d'une autre, plus petite, en saphir.

Serena se retourna et présenta sa nuque à Drago.

\- Tu l'attache ?

\- Bien sûr. Ça y est, retourne toi pour voir. Tu es très belle.

Les yeux de Serena brillaient tandis qu'il se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'ai déjà écrit toute l'histoire mais je la peaufine sans cesse, dès qu'une idée ou modification me vient à l'esprit je change des choses, donc je ne vais pas établir un calendrier bien défini pour poster les chapitres. Ils vont tous venir assez vite.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seules l'histoire et Serena sont à moi

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** l'aigle et le serpent se dévoilent

.

Le lendemain matin, Serena se réveilla avec les premiers rayons de soleil venus éclairer le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Elle s'habilla et sorti dans la salle commune. La pièce aux couleurs bleues et bronzes lui avait manqué, tout comme le simple fait d'être dans ce château ...

Après avoir briefé les premières années pour leur premier jour, elle descendit les marches en zigzag de la tour de Serdaigle avec Anthony, Terry Boot et Michael Corner. Les tableaux étaient encore endormis et marmonnaient dans leur sommeil à propos du retour des élèves qui n'étaient que des gamins bruyants et sans aucun respect pour les anciens.

Une fois assise dans la grande salle, elle se servit une grande tasse de thé à la rose et se massa les tempes.

\- Cette Ombrage, son discours était ... bizarre hier soir, commença Anthony. Absolument inutile je dirais.

\- Le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école ...

\- Je me demande ce que vont donner ses cours.

\- Ça tombe bien, on l'a en deuxième cours aujourd'hui, juste après Sortilèges avec Flitwick, annonça Anthony.

Quand les Serdaigle entrèrent dans la classe de DCFM, Serena était déjà pleine d'aprioris contre Ombrage. Cette femme était horripilante, et après ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté de son entretien au Ministère, elle semblait se voiler la face, tout comme Fudge.

Ombrage passa entre les tables vêtue de cet hideux cardigan rose qu'elle portait la veille au banquet, ainsi qu'un affreux nœud de velours noir dans les cheveux. Une mouche sur un crapaud ...

\- Bonjour, bonjour. Bienvenue à votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Avec un sourire faux, Ombrage s'assit à son bureau en lissant sa jupe. Rangez vos baguettes je vous prie, et sortez vos plumes.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards. Ombrage saisit sa propre baguette, un petit bout de bois sombre, et des mots s'inscrivirent au tableau :

 _Défense contre les forces du mal_

 _Retour aux principes de base_

\- Bien. A ce qu'on m'a dit, votre enseignement dans cette matière a été fortement négligé par le passé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est avec un grand honneur que je vous informe que tout ceci est fini. Grâce à moi, et en disant cela, je veux dire le Ministère, vous serez fin prêts en fin d'année à passer vos épreuves de B.U.S.E. Cette année, nous travaillerons avec un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie. Le Ministère l'a lui même établi pour garantir votre sécurité.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, les élèves durent lire leur manuel, mettant le cours de DCFM au même niveau que le cours d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns.

Les élèves finirent malgré tout par perdre patience.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, intervint Michael.

\- Dans ma classe, on lève la main lorsqu'on veux s'exprimer, Mr …

\- Corner. Rien n'est indiqué dans le manuel concernant l'utilisation des sorts.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin allons donc, minauda Ombrage.

Serena leva la main.

\- Oui, Miss … ?

\- Potter. Serena Potter.

\- Miss Potter. Ombrage lui fit un sourire qui lui fit ressembler plus que jamais à un vieux crapaud. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Professeur, nous avons toujours pratiqué les sortilèges de défenses, c'est le principe même de ce cours. Et il me semble qu'aux épreuves de B.U.S.E. il y a une partie pratique.

\- Étudiez la théorie, vous serez ainsi prête le jour J.

\- C'est une blague ! Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose aussi insensée ! S'exclama Anthony.

\- _Vous n'avez pas levé la main !_ Vous avez été exposés à des individus particulièrement irresponsables et il était grand temps que cela change ! Quand je pense que l'un d'entre eux était un hybride, un loup-garou incapable de se contrôler !

Serena se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise.

\- Ce loup-garou est mon parrain. Je vous interdis de l'insulter, il est le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eu et il n'avait pas peur de nous apprendre à nous défendre ! Vous ne faites que confortez la peur du Ministère face à ce qui nous attends dehors.

\- Rien ne vous attends dehors, Miss Potter ! Rien !

Rouge de colère, Ombrage essaya de reprendre contenance. Après avoir dévisagé Serena quelques instants, elle retourna à son bureau et prit une vois suave.

\- Miss Potter, je vous attends demain soir dans mon bureau à cinq heures. Bien, veuillez poursuivre votre lecture.

Serena continua de fixer Ombrage d'un air féroce. Michael lui pressa le bras et après une lutte intérieur pour ne pas balancer son manuel dans la tête, elle finit pas s'asseoir.

 **oOo**

Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle venaient de finir le dernier cours de la journée, qui était un cours de botanique commun entre les deux maisons. Les élèves s'empressaient de reprendre les affaires laissées sur les bancs pour profiter du temps qu'il restait avant le dîner. Serena était penchée sur le banc pour attraper son manteau quand Anthony le lui attrapa.

\- Serena tu sais … il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun Serdaigle n'était encore là, mais à part Malefoy qui attrapait lui-même ses affaires un peu plus loin et ses amis Serpentard, la voie était libre. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller boire un thé chez Madame Piedoddu lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Eh bien heu … Je suis un peu prise au dépourvu, dit-elle en lançant un regard à Drago qui les observait, mais Anthony la coupa.

\- Écoute, ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'y pense, je croyait que tu l'avais comprit ... Il lui saisit la main. C'était visiblement trop pour Drago qui sortit de la serre d'un pas sec en bousculant les deux Serdaigle au passage.

\- Désolée … mais je suis déjà prise ce jour là. Elle prit son manteau et laissa Anthony planté là. Elle l'entendit protester en disant que la date de la première sortie n'avait pas encore été annoncée mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se justifier. La seule chose qui importait c'était Drago.

Serena sortit précipitamment pour le rattraper. Elle l'aperçut plus loin dans le couloir et essaya de le rattraper, mais il marchait vite. Elle ne pouvait pas crier son prénom …

\- Malefoy !

Il ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas. Elle en fit autant. Arrivant à son niveau, elle lui saisit le bras, lança un Alohomora à la serrure de la porte la plus proche et l'entraîna avec elle. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et le tira vers la fenêtre. Il évitait son regard. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et l'attira contre elle, essayant de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait l'air en colère.

\- Ne me rejette pas … dit-elle doucement. Elle se blottis contre lui.

\- Tu lui a dit non ?

\- Bien sûr que je lui ai dit non !

Il la serra alors fort contre lui et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal à maîtriser mes émotions. Il parlait de toi comme si tu étais sa copine …

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et la serra plus fort. Serena avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle huma son parfum et eu le sentiment qu'elle pourrait mourir sans cette odeur, comme si elle avait besoin d'être contre lui pour respirer.

Elle s'était toujours sentie seule et vulnérable et l'avait caché en étant froide, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse. Petit à petit elle avait apprit à ne rien espérer, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait réussis à s'en convaincre, ne ressentant pas les émotions, comme si elle n'était que la spectatrice de sa propre vie.

Mais les bras de Drago autour d'elle lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité, et ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence était fort, tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir contenir le flot de sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, qu'elle allait exploser.

\- Je t'aime.

En une seconde, Drago l'embrassa. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la fixa.

\- Dis le encore.

\- Je t'aime Drago.

Il l'embrassa encore, doucement, sans lâcher son visage, puis la regarda de nouveau. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, gris sur bleu.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Serena. Il lui sourit franchement, de ce beau sourire si rare qu'elle aimait tant. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir au bras d'un autre, et surtout pas ce crétin de Goldstein. Je veux que tout le monde saches, aujourd'hui.

Elle rit et fit son regard mystérieux.

\- Ça va jaser dans toute l'école.

\- Qu'ils parlent, on va les éblouir. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Potter quand il verra sa sœur avec moi.

\- Et Pansy Parkinson va avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Je me demande comment elle peux croire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Elle ne me connaît pas vraiment.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

\- On pourra enfin se montrer ensemble.

Il sourit à cette pensée et la reprit dans ses bras.

Ils décidèrent d'aller se balader le long du lac pour profiter tant que la météo le permettait. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent près de la berge. Les élèves qui les croisaient chuchotaient et se lançaient des regards incrédules.

* * *

Voilà ! On commence à rentrer dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
